


Glitter In My Eyes

by Scaled



Category: Crow Cillers
Genre: Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaled/pseuds/Scaled
Summary: Chel gifts Jamie some MDMA to help her through her recent depression.Emma and Jamie roll for the first time.Emma and Jamie fall deeper into each other.





	Glitter In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written as one of a few pieces for Cate Wurtz's birthday. Please look at her work, it's amazing. You can find her stuff at lamezone.net and lamezone.tumblr.com .

“Oh, Nya, I’ve got the connect, don't worry… Yeah, I’ll getchu some, I can get outta here pretty quick.”

It's been long enough since their tumble into what must've been hell that the world finally seems to be back in some sort of order. The kids aren't attending school, but that’s no concern of Chel’s. She's just glad to know that they're relatively safe, left to be themselves, away from the heinous villainy of parents. They never seem to understand shit, especially when it came to Jamie, so even if Chel dislikes responsibility, she hates injustice even more. 

Speaking of Jamie…

 

“What’s up?” 

Chel’s eyes flick down to her sister, and though her eyes always seem half-lidded, they find room to narrow further. There’s a bandage on her face, a fresh one, off center, probably applied by herself in the heat of the moment. 

Nobody saw what happened. 

“Nnnnnnothin, just settin’ up some deals,” Chel huffs, her eyes darting back to her phone. She’s just finished up a call, stuffing her phone back into her jacket. “I figure you kids are tired of living hungry in a shithole, so I'm selling some other stuff so at least you’re full in a shithole. Not as bad.”

“Oh, sweet…” Jamie brightens despite herself, but there's still something blocking the full light. Chel thinks to press the matter, but, she doesn't have time for that, not for pretty much anything. So, blowing a bubble absentmindedly, she begins to rifle through her purse. 

“Nya, it's pretty sweet. I already have some of the shit, and… uh…” From the scuffed, torn bag, Chel produces a small tin of Vile Lemon Tarts, the ones that got banned for too high of a concentration of flavor. It killed at least a few people, but it wasn’t enough to really tank their company(capitalist shitheads). When Chel pops it open, there's a pile of capsules sitting inside, each one filled with a small dose of tiny white crystals. “Yyyy’know, I guess it's a reward for, like, making it this long without getting owned too hard or anything.”

“For free?” Jamie reaches, but hesitates. She’s not sure how many to take, if she should even be taking something from her sister’s hands, if she should just wait instead, if she should back up, if this is all some scary prank-

“Nya, don’t worry about it-” Chel nearly scoffs, only held back by the way Jamie’s starting to shake. Chel’s scared herself, for just a moment, but it’s just another thing she has to watch out for, another way she’s gotta be the adult, for now. So, she takes two of the pills and gently places them in Jamie’s palm.“You okay, sis? They, uh, don’t bite or nothin.”

“No, yeah, I know, it’s just-” Jamie stammers, testing the weight of the pills in her hand. They’re lighter than feathers, hardly a pinch of the powder rolling around inside the clear, probably-plastic containers. “I’ve never really taken this stuff, and Emma only started smoking weed with me a few weeks ago… I, we…”

“You think she’ll freak out on you for bein’ too hardcore?” Now, Chel scoffs fully, though to Jamie, it’s just how she giggles. Brash, rough, pure. Doting. Loving. “Chyah, as if. One, she’d kill people IRL for you, and you’d probably do the same. You’re kids, but you’re both in it deep for each other. Don’t worry about losin’ her. She’s not leavin’.” That’s enough to leave Jamie nearly beaming, so Chel continues on. “Two, this shit isn’t even actually, yknow, thaaaat hardcore. It’s just X.”

“Ohhhhhh shit,” Jamie’s eyes widen, looking back down to the pills. “I thought Ecstacy was still hardcore though?” 

“Nah, adults just act like taking one hit is like taking ten, frickin’ brainless assholes. You’re only supposed to take, like, two or three in a week, and fuck you, you and your girlfriend are only taking one each, no first time panic attacks, no bullshit, fuck that. But, uh, yeah, its chill, its no big.” With that, Chel makes for the door. “I’m gonna go sell this shit and make mad cash, ciaoooooo.”

The door slams, leaving Jamie to stand in the living room. She feels like she should be thinking about what to do with the pills in her palm, as her hands are getting a bit clammy, but Jamie can’t stop thinking about Emma. 

 

\---

 

[ woah no way! chel just gave you some? ] 

[ yeah i know it was out of nowhere but she says its a gift

i think ]

[ well, you do deserve a gift for being so awesome all the time! ]

 

Even though nobody’s there, Jamie still feels her heart swell into her chest, smiling wide as she types out an incredibly well composed display of her affection. 

 

[ fdafhdhasgfdsafd <33333 

ANYWAY ive been setting the place up so we can have a party or something whenever you get home ]

[ oh dude that sounds so dope

i heard about some weird stuff where if youre rolling in the shower with a good friend it basically feels like heaven

ill buy a swimsuit so we can just do that because whats the point if you dont go hard as fuck your first time? ]

 

Jamie falters as she reads over Emma’s text. It’s not inflamatory, it’s not hurtful, it’s probably going to be exactly what Emma said, heaven on earth. But, as Jamie looks at her reflection against the dusty phone screen, she can see the bandage, one of the ends beginning to peel away. Jamie touches her fingertips to her chin, and though she’s still smooth, the prickles give themselves away after she applies pressure. 

Her fingertips linger. The prickles slowly begin to draw new blood from her fingertips, meeting sensitive bone, tearing her skin away from her muscle, viscera drooling onto her arms-

 

 

[ Jamie? You okay? ]

 

 

[ oh yeah my b i was just moving these speakers into the bathroom after you said that

but yeah this all sounds awesome! hurry up and get home so we can do this ]

 

\---

“Thanks for dropping by again, I know it’s weird delivering to us.” Mintchip said for what might’ve been the third time. Chel hadn’t been counting, really. She was mostly just flipping through her cash, making sure everything was square. She trusted these girls, obviously; she left those two runaway lesbians with them, so it wasn’t like she couldn’t trust them when it came to dealing. It was just a tight deal that got her this much supply in the first place, so Chel needed to make certain she wasn’t going to trip in the slightest. “Uh, you can hang out if you want to! We’re kinda having a little party, mainly for the morale boost and all that-”

“Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnah,” Chel’s quick to cut Mintchip off, turning away to Mintchip’s disdain. “I’ve got a pretty big customer base and I don’t wanna leave anyone hangin’, so, its been real, buuut,” Chel closed the door for Mintchip, leaving her sentence finished halfway through. 

\---  
“Woah, it’s… I… I’ve never felt so… good…”

This time, Emma had to help Jamie through it all. It certainly wasn’t easy, but good things deserve hard work, Emma thought. And, when it came down to it, Jamie did most of the literal heavy-lifting. By the time Emma had arrived Jamie had already set everything up, strings of flashing christmas lights strung around her bathroom that circled around a modest but powerful sound system. The tracks playing weren’t too intense, chilled out enough that they wouldn’t totally lose it but hype enough that they’d still feel their heartbeats rising. 

Not that either of them weren’t nervous. 

\---

“Woah, what happened?” 

Jamie wilted in front of Emma at the door, looking to the side. Emma immediately reached for her, causing Jamie’s heart to drop to the concrete steps. But, Emma’s hand found hers, and for a moment, everything was right again. The question still hung in the air, but maybe, just maybe…

“...It really sucks, dude,” Jamie finally spoke, somber. “I tried to figure out how to get good at it without Chel’s help, but I still fucked up. I couldn’t wake her up, especially that early, and I was already freaking out because it fucking sucks, so, well…” Gingerly hovering her fingertips over her chin, Jamie deflated entirely. Emma caught her, grunting slightly as she pulled Jamie into a hug. 

“I know, dude, I know. I mean, I haven't experienced it, but, you know.” 

“Yeah… Thanks for being here for me, Emma. I…”

“Don’t worry about it, dude.” 

\---

“Have you ever… felt anything like this before?”

“Oh, no way, never,” Emma can hardly get the words out, slumped over in the tub. She’s drenched at this point, the shower perfectly warm, liquid sunlight pouring from an otherwise shitty showerhead. Her eyes are glazed over, and it takes Jamie’s hand on her’s to keep her from truly floating away. “I… don't even remember dreams being this good, dude.”

“I wish that I could always feel like this, like…”

Jamie’s hand shakes. Emma strokes her palm, a steady rhythm that meets the beat. 

“Like I'm not some gross weirdo, like my body isn't wrong… God, this is some dumb baby bullshit, why am I even talking about it, hahaha…”

“It's not even! Plus, dude, we’re not even actual adults or anything. If there’s any time to figure yourself out, it should be now.”

“I dunno, it just sounds like stuff I should've figured out when I was twelve or whatever…” 

“Hey… C'mere, okay?” 

Jamie looks over, her eyes wide. Emma’s arms are held wide open, the promise of embrace within sight. Her cheeks color a soft pink, and it's a few moments before she can will herself to slide over, and even then it's Emma that actually tugs her in, holding her tight.

“W, woah…” comfort washes over Jamie, each pore in her skin slowly filled with love. 

“Your body changing doesn't mean you're not still Jamie.”

\---

Chel regards the mansion before her with disdain. She's not liking having to sell to this creep, but it is what it is. But, that doesn't mean the prick has to take so fucking long to answer the door. 

[ uhhhh dont you have a fuckin butler or some shit come on i dont have all day ] 

[ moneys outside just leave it there ] 

Chel groans, looking down to the floor. The money’s there, but would it have killed the prick to actually answer the door, or at least tell her so she didn't waste fifteen minutes baking in the sun without actually getting baked. Overall, he's a dick, so Chel swipes the cash, drops the fifteen tabs he bought for himself, (hopefully he ODs) and turns back home. The asshole lives about twenty minutes away from Piss City, probably because he thinks he's too good to share the air with the common folk or whatever bullshit he's on. 

\---

“Oh my God, this is so pretty… Where'd you find this music?” 

Jamie shrinks, though she's no less happy. “Don't tell Chel that I told you this, but before she went super industrial goth, she used to listen to this stuff a lot, and I just kinda picked it up for whenever I need to, y’know, just chill out…” 

{ If I could fly…  
And see the world beneath me…  
Feel as though I'm set free…  
Oh, if I could fly… }

“... Jamie?”

Jamie, lost to the music, is quietly crying into Emma’s shoulder. She can't tell from any moisture, from any shaking, no, nothing else tells her besides holding on and feeling her soul sing. Emma breathes, gathers Jamie closer to her, and leans her head back against the tile wall. 

\---

“Hey…”

By the time Chel returns home the apartment is mostly shut down, left in its usual state of slight grime, slight care. Soda cans are left to rust on the carpet floor, a slight dusting of ground-up weed left to color the coffee table. Jamie’s voice carries from the bathroom, the shower left on for what must be the third hour. Chel makes to scoff, but thinking on it, she can’t remember the last time she actually took a shower, so it’s not like the water bill would be particularly wild if they left it on for even a full day. 

“I’m sorry that I don’t…”

Chel’s ears perk, her bubblegum suspended in air. 

“I never really say that I love you…”

Oh, jesus frickin’ christ, Chel thinks, turning to walk into her room. She should’ve known they’d be getting mushy. 

Despite her stress, Chel makes sure to close the door silently. 

“You don’t have to be sorry about that.”

“I feel like I’m just lying to myself, though… like when I’d suck it up and wear suits to church with dad.”

“I’m not your dad, you don’t have to be scared about anything with me.” 

“It’s just... “

“...”

“What if I say it too fast?”

“What if I sound like a creep, like I’m trying to get you to say it when you don’t want to?” 

“Dude, of course I love you! You’re, you’re just…”

Emma’s grip on Jamie tightens as she falls silent for a moment. Jamie breathes to ask what’s wrong, but as she looks at Emma through the misting water, she’s crying too, her emotions suddenly spilling forth. “No, I didn’t mean to…”

“I don’t know how to be good with words, but you deserve a perfect poem.”

“Dude, your writing is amazing-” Jamie points out, but she’s stopped by Emma’s lips. 

They linger, for just a moment. Then another, then another, then another. 

By the time they separate, both of their eyes are closed, fluttering open to see each other glittering in the artificial rain.


End file.
